User blog:Wingman1 /Houston
Houston is a city in the state of Texas. It is the largest city in Texas and the fourth biggest in the United States. The city alone has 2.1 million people living in a 1700 km area. It contains many buildings such as the Astrodome, Houston City Hall, BBVA Compass Stadium and the JP Morgan Chase Tower. It also contains the fantasy buildings: Houston Tower, The Houston Diamond and the Bank of the Southwest Tower. If the fantasy buildings were built along with the buildings built today how long can Houston last? 1 day after people:At an oil refinery along Houston's shipping channel still runs. But the lack of oil to the refineries reactor causes the whole plant to explode. This repeats along other refineries until the whole shipping channel is a firestorm. 1 day after people: Houston's power grid fails leaving the whole city in darkness. It takes the Houston Tower 2 minutes to finally go dark. 1 week after people: After a week, food which is rotting around the city attracts animals to the city. 3 months after people: Houston's oil refineries finally have exhausted their fires due to all the oil being used. 5 years after people: Hosuton is beginning to return to a swamp as water and plants reclaim the area. 10 years after people: Only after 10 years the buildings are already under water at the base and rusting. 20 years after people: A major hurricane hits Houston, glass smashes in most of the Houston. While the City Hall suffers no damage. 50 years after people: At the BBVA Compass Stadium the scoreboard has collasped while the Houston Tower has lost most of its glass. 100 years after people. In Houston, buildings are beginning to collaspe. The Astrodome collaspes as the roof caves in. The San JAcinto Monument collaspes as the lean is too much for it to bear. The floors of the 5 Allen Center collaspe but the frame remains. 150 years after people. The Earth Plaza's spire gives way inching the building down from 2,133 ft to 1,800ft. The famous mission control collapses because of the weight of vines at the building top. At the Reliant Stadium the stadium collaspes into the swamp. 200 years after people: The JP Morgan Chase tower skeletion steel frame collaspes while soon the Bank of America Center collaspes shortly after. 250 years after people: At the 5 Allen center the skeletion finally collaspes. BBVA Compass Stadium finally collaspes because of plants and water destroying the base. 300 years after people: Suprisingly all of the fantasy buildings still stand in Houston along with the City Hall and the Wells Fargo Center. Could there be a miracle in Houston. 400 years after people: The Earth Plaza finally collaspes. The Bank of Southwest Tower steel collaspes but the granite remains. 500 years after people: Finally the Bank of Southwest tower granite collaspes. While the top floors of the Wells Fargo Center fall but the building still stands. 1000 years after people: Houston is now 200ft under water. As a result the remains of the Wells Fargo Center finally fall into the sea. 1500 years after people: Houston is now 600 ft under water. But the Houston Diamond can't withstand the force of the waves and it to collaspes. 5000 years after people: Some how Houston still has two building still. The Houston Tower still rises above the ever rising sea While the City Hall is under water but amazingly it still remains intact. 10000 years after people: The Houston Tower is still stand but the sea level is 1000ft high. Finally a strong gust of wind blows in and it collaspes into the abyss which causes a 300ft tsunami which heads straight for Mexico. 100000 years after people: Houston's City Hall still stands and will stand for millions of years because the hall was made of metals which don't corrode. There is a mircale in Houston. Category:Houston Category:Article stubs Category:Needs picture Category:United States Category:Fannon Blog